


Silent Night

by thecouchsofa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecouchsofa/pseuds/thecouchsofa
Summary: Draco is loud during sex. Harry doesn’t mind one bit.





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have a bunch of PWP's sitting in my documents folder so I figured I should finally get around to posting one.

In hindsight, Harry supposed that he should have consulted Draco before he invited Ron and Hermione to stay with them while they were having their house redecorated. His weak excuses of “but you _like_ Ron and Hermione” and “they can’t live on a bloody _building site_ , Draco” and “it’s only for a month” hadn’t gone down well, if Draco’s pursed lips and raised eyebrows were anything to go by. If he was honest, Harry had just been a little excited to be able to show off his brand new _adult_ house that had furnished guest rooms and two separate sitting rooms that he hadn’t stopped to consider the ramifications. The ramifications being Draco’s pissy expression that had taken three blowjobs and a cake Flooed in from France to wipe away. Draco had relented, whilst lying in bed sated from his orgasm and eating a frankly monstrous slice of chocolate sponge cake, though Harry was pretty sure he regretted his compliance when Ron dumped the third lot of bags through the Floo. It wasn’t Harry’s fault, really. He’d just wanted to help out his friends. Draco had come around the moment Hermione had brought out a few bottles of wine, anyway. It was all going to be fine and dandy and the four of them would live together in harmony on a temporary basis.

That was, until the biggest unforeseen consequence of Harry’s hospitality made itself known.

“I’m not having sex with you.”

“What?” Harry asked, two fingers already slicked with lube. “You’re joking.”

“Not even remotely,” Draco replied, his expression serious. “I can certainly live without Weasley hearing what I sound like when I finish, thanks very much.”

“So stay quiet?” Harry suggested, knowing full well that it wasn’t exactly an option.

The words ‘are you mental?’ were practically printed across Draco’s forehead.

And it wasn’t. An option, that was.

Draco was quite possibly the loudest and most enthusiastic sex partner Harry had ever had. No, not possibly. There was no contest. Nobody else even compared. And Harry was about to pay for it.

“You’ll just have to go wank yourself off in the bathroom,” Draco said in a tone that was absolutely _dripping_ in fake innocence with a touch of smugness. “Have fun.”

Harry didn’t have fun. Staring at himself wanking in the bathroom mirror when a naked and usually willing Draco was a room away wouldn’t go down as one of his favourite masturbation sessions. But it was fine. He’d made his bed, and he understood why he had to lie in it.

What _wasn’t_ fine was that Draco was apparently not undertaking the same ventures of self-pleasure that Harry was, if his general moods were anything to go by. When Harry had asked him about it he’d simply given him a deadpan look and replied in the same vein as he had previously; that he didn’t want Ron to know what he sounded like when he had an orgasm. Harry would have found it quite amusing if Draco hadn’t been so obviously affected by it. He was walking around looking so ridiculously tense all the time that Hermione had scolded Harry for not “taking him into the bathroom and running him a nice hot bath, for Merlin’s sake”. When Draco’s appearance didn’t improve, Hermione offered the same scenario to Draco himself, complete with the offer of an added back massage.

Draco’s expression hung somewhere between resignation and utter despair, and Harry was about to start taking bets on how long it was going to take before Draco broke. It had to be soon; Draco wasn’t a patient man when it came to sex.

Draco had apparently planned the whole thing out meticulously, as he was wont to do, much to Harry’s amusement. Harry was awoken by the soft buzzing of a wand alarm one night. He was mildly confused at first, slapping in the direction of his wand on the bedside table, thinking it was his alarm going off for work. Draco quashed that assumption by silencing the alarm himself, revealing his own wand to be the culprit.

“Why?” Harry groaned, rolling over onto his back.

“Ssh,” Draco said softly. Harry’s eyes flew open at the pitch of Draco’s voice, low and husky and completely unlike the tone he usually grumbled with after he’d just been woken up in the middle of the night.

“Draco?” Harry asked, eyes peering into the darkness. It was clearly still night, no sun filtering past the curtains to reward Harry with his sense of sight. He’d apparently have to make do with touch, which was still functioning effectively.

“Ssh,” Draco said again. Harry heard the sound of the bedsheets rustling, and suddenly Draco’s hands were on his thighs and his breath was ghosting over Harry’s cock.

“Um,” Harry said eloquently, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Draco replied, running his fingers over Harry’s rapidly growing erection.

“It _looks_ like you set a wand alarm for some ungodly hour so that you could suck me off,” Harry said, hitching his hips up so that the tip of his cock brushed against Draco’s lips. “Or are my deduction skills completely off?”

“Off, as usual,” Draco replied. His hand was stroking up and down Harry’s cock now, his lips resting against the tip as he spoke.

“Really, because I’m not seeing much evidence to the contrary,” Harry said. He hitched his hips up again, and Draco took pity on him by licking down the side of his cock.

“Really, Potter,” Draco said, letting go of Harry’s cock entirely. “If you think I’m spending my night – precious time when the _rest of the household_ is _asleep_ – just sucking you off, then you’re sorely mistaken.”

“Oh, I’m expected to do some work, am I?” Harry asked, smirking into the darkness.

“It would be a nice change, yes,” Draco said, flicking at Harry’s thigh.

“Come off it,” Harry laughed. He reached down to tug the blanket off Draco’s head. His eyes had adjusted to the dark enough to make out Draco’s hair, but the rest was a mystery. “I’m always the one doing the work.”

“And that’s how you like it,” Draco replied. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Harry’s thigh, nipping slightly with his teeth.

“No, that’s how _you_ like it,” Harry replied. He reached down to haul Draco up on top of him, wrapping his arms around his back. “Though I’ll admit that I’m also quite partial to it.”

“Obviously,” Draco replied. He leaned down to bite at Harry’s collarbone, dragging his teeth across the skin.

Ah. So it was going to be like _that_.

Despite the copious amounts of sex they’d been having since they got together nearly four years ago, Draco still didn’t like to outright talk about sex. He’d turn red and start squirming in his chair until Harry promised not to bring it up again unless it was exceedingly important. Fortunately for Harry, he knew Draco enough to read his nonverbal cues. Those were things Draco doled out like single Galleon coins, and biting was one of them. Well, that one was maybe not so much a subtle cue as it was an obvious hint.

Draco tended to prefer being the bitten rather than the biter. He typically only reversed the role when he was trying to send Harry a signal or a message of some kind. Typically it was that he was quite desperate for release and wanted Harry to get on with it. It was generally also intended as a sort of green light for Harry to return the favour, for Harry to bite him while he took him apart on his cock. _That_ was the important part. Draco was egging Harry on because he wanted him to take charge, to give Draco what he needed without Draco having to outright say the words. Harry was always more than happy to oblige.

“So it’s like that, is it?” Harry asked, running his nails lightly down the length of Draco’s back.

“I haven’t the faintest idea of what you’re talking about,” Draco replied. He didn’t sound very convincing, given his gasp and the intense arch of his back.

“Of course not,” Harry smiled, blinking to further adjust his eyes. He could see Draco’s skin now, the shade of it white against the dark room. That was good; he’d need to be able to see a hand in front of his face if he was going to play along. “And – hypothetically of course, since you haven’t the faintest – what would your take be on our houseguests hearing us?”

“Hypothetically, I would tell you to cast a strong silencing spell,” Draco replied, rocking his hips against Harry. He was hard, the length of it pushing against Harry’s hip.

“Alright,” Harry said, raising his eyebrows in the dark. He cast the spell, knowing full well that it was unlikely to hold. They’d discovered – in quite possibly the most embarrassing way imaginable – that when Draco _actually_ let go, his magic went a little haywire around the time he was ready to orgasm. It didn’t happen every time, but a house of red faced Weasley family members the morning after a sensual post-dinner fuck, and a very thorough write up after a quickie in the Ministry toilets, were more than enough to scar both Harry and Draco for life.

Well, apparently just Harry. Draco seemed to have thrown every concern out the window.

“Merlin, yes,” Draco moaned, grinding his cock against Harry’s. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, shifting his hips and sliding his hands up Draco’s back. “What do you want?”

“Anything,” Draco gasped, swallowing heavily. “I need your cock. _Fuck_ , I need it.”

“Shit, yeah,” Harry hissed. He reached for his wand and paused, glancing up at the shape that was Draco. “You need to try and keep quiet, ok?”

He knew it was pointless, that Draco both couldn’t and wouldn’t control his noise, but he had to say it for his own peace of mind. That way, if the silencing spell didn’t hold, then he wouldn’t be responsible in any capacity for Draco’s resulting embarrassment.

“I can be quiet,” Draco said. The reply was immediately followed by a loud moan as he ground his cock against Harry’s, so Harry took the statement with a hefty grain of salt.

“Ok, love,” Harry said, reaching for the lube. “Just hold on a minute.”

“God yes,” Draco gasped when he heard the click of Harry opening the lube. “Fuck, Harry, I _need_ it.”

“I know you do,” Harry said, slicking up his fingers. “You’ve been such a good boy, trying so hard.”

“Yeah,” Draco gasped, his nails digging into Harry’s chest. He whimpered when Harry’s fingers ghosted around the side of his hip and came to rest at the top of his arse.

“Alright?” Harry asked. The question was mostly rhetorical, and Draco leant down to sink his teeth into his shoulder in reply.

“ _Yes_ ,” Draco groaned at the feeling of Harry’s fingers brushing his hole. “ _Please_ , Harry. Come on.”

“I’ve got you,” Harry said, his voice turning low and husky. “It’s alright.”

Harry could feel Draco arching his back as he pushed his arse towards Harry’s fingers, desperate to get them inside. Harry rubbed them over Draco’s hole once more before pressing one in, delighting in the loud groan that ripped itself from Draco’s throat.

“Please,” Draco said, pushing himself back onto Harry’s finger.

“Just a minute, love. I’ve got you,” Harry said, moving the finger in and out. Normally he’d go straight for two, but Draco hadn’t touched himself in a while. He was desperate to make it worth the wait for Draco.

“Yes,” Draco groaned again, a guttural moan sounding when Harry slipped the second finger in. “Fuck yes, come on.”

“On your front,” Harry said, withdrawing his fingers. “Come on.”

Draco groaned again and rolled off of Harry and onto the bed next to him. Harry could hear him arranging a pillow under his hips, clearly settling in for a long stay. Harry let his fingers trail up Draco’s legs, feeling the angle. He leaned up towards the headboard and grabbed another two pillows, pushing them under Draco’s hips as well. Draco whined loudly and spread his legs obscenely wide, arching his back to push his arse into the air.

“Fuck,” Harry muttered, palming Draco’s arse. “Fuck, you look gorgeous.”

Draco let out another whimper and rocked his hips, a groan emitting from between his lips when he received little friction.

Harry squeezed the cheeks of Draco’s arse, pulling them apart slightly. He pressed his face into the crease and Draco’s whines turned into moans as he pushed his arse back towards Harry.

“I’ve got you,” Harry whispered again, loud enough for Draco to hear.

Draco broke his promise to stay quiet the second Harry’s tongue touched his arse. He let out a moan that Harry was sure the entire street would have been able to hear had they not cast the silencing spell, his arse still rocking back towards Harry’s face. Harry didn’t try to tease Draco this time, dragging his tongue across Draco’s hole and down to his bollocks. He pressed his tongue into Draco, feeling the muscle open around him after being stretched by his fingers. The space allowed him to fuck his tongue into Draco without resistance, getting him nice and wet.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Draco groaned, his voice muffled slightly by the last remaining pillow that he had clutched in between his forearms, face buried in it. He made a sound somewhere between despair and intense arousal when Harry reached forward and snatched it from him, throwing it over his shoulder.

“I want to hear you,” Harry said, pressing his tongue back against Draco’s arse. “Tell me what you want, love.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Draco groaned weakly. Harry could hear his hands squabbling against the sheets as he fucked his tongue into Draco again.

“Come on, love,” Harry said, stopping to suck one of Draco’s balls into his mouth. “Tell me what you need.”

Draco made a reedy little gasping noise and somehow managed to spread his legs even wider, his thighs visibly straining with the stretch. Harry eyes had adjusted well enough that he could see that Draco’s back was arched obscenely, his arse high in the air as he rested against his forearms, his face buried in the crook of his elbow.

“Draco,” Harry said. He pressed the tip of his thumb into Draco, and Draco rocked his hips back immediately to pull it inside of him. “What do you need?”

“Make me come first,” Draco gasped, his hips pressing back onto Harry’s thumb. “ _God_ , make me come before you fuck me. _Please_ , Harry.”

“Yeah,” Harry moaned, withdrawing his thumb. Draco’s hips continued to rock back against the space where his thumb had been, his hole clenching. “It’s alright, love.”

Harry replaced his thumb with his tongue, pressing as much of it as he could into Draco. He fucked it in and out as fast as he could manage, pressing it in deep on every inward push. The sound of it was obscene, the squelching almost as loud as Draco’s needy gasps and whines. Harry trailed his fingers over Draco’s arse and down to his bollocks, rolling them in his hand.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Draco cried, his thighs starting to shake. “God, _please_.”

Harry moaned into Draco’s arse, the vibrations moving along his jaw and making Draco’s thighs shake. Draco’s whole body appeared to be shaking now, his arse clenching and unclenching as he still tried to press back against Harry, despite Harry’s tongue being as far inside him as it could go. Harry rolled Draco’s bollocks around in his hand, tugging on them tightly whenever Draco’s arse clenched.

“Harry,” Draco gasped, his voice breaking. “Fuck, touch my cock, please touch my cock.”

Harry obliged, dragging his hand from Draco’s bollocks to where his cock was pressed against the mountain of pillows. Draco’s rocking hips weren’t able to give him enough friction, but Harry could tell by the shaking of his thighs that he’d managed to get him incredibly close.

“You’re close, aren’t you, Draco?” Harry asked, licking over Draco’s arse.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Draco moaned, his gasps becoming high and broken.

“Are you going to come?” Harry said, sucking on Draco’s rim. “Come for me, Draco, come on.”

“Ah – _fuck_ , oh god – _Harry_ ,” Draco cried. His gasps turned into one long broken moan, the sounds separating with each stroke of Harry’s hand on his cock and his mouth on his arse.

“Fuck yeah, come on,” Harry groaned, pressing his wet face against Draco’s arse cheek. “You’re so gorgeous, come on.”

Draco’s arse began to clench, forcing Harry to lick over the hole, rather than press his tongue in. Draco’s thighs shook with both pleasure and exertion as Harry rubbed over one, his other hand still stroking Draco’s spurting cock. Draco’s moans turned back into gasps as his fingers clenched at the sheets as he came down from his orgasm.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Harry murmured, pressing another wet kiss to Draco’s rim. “Fuck, I’m so hard.”

Draco made a needy sound low in his throat and rocked his arse back towards Harry again. His hole had stopped clenching now, so Harry pressed his tongue back inside.

“ _God_ ,” Harry heard Draco whine, a sob ripping from his throat. “Fuck, _please_.”

“Please what?” Harry asked, rubbing at Draco’s spent bollocks.

“I need your cock,” Draco groaned.

“Yeah, you’ve been so good. So gorgeous for me,” Harry said. He pressed two of his fingers back inside Draco’s sloppy hole and felt how stretched he’d gotten from Harry’s tongue. He slid a third in easily, crooking them to rub firmly against Draco’s prostate.

“Fuck,” Draco groaned, his hips jerking.

“Do you think you can take it yet?” Harry asked. He slid his free hand up over Draco’s arse and onto his lower back, pressing down slightly, grounding both him and Draco.

“Yeah,” Draco gasped. “Fuck, I want it.”

“I’ve got you,” Harry said. He rubbed against Draco’s prostate once more before pulling his fingers out. He pressed one last sloppy kiss to Draco’s thoroughly stretched hole, before pressing his hips against Draco’s arse. He slid his cock against Draco’s wet crack, feeling Draco’s arse muscles attempting to clench around him.

“ _Please_ ,” Draco cried, the plea sounding like more of a sob. “ _Fuck_.”

Harry spread Draco’s arse open with his palm and pressed the head of his cock against Draco’s hole. The wet muscle was attempting to pull him in, Draco’s body as eager for it as his mind was.

Harry’s eyes rolled back in his head when he pushed into Draco, pressing his cock in inch by inch with every rock of his hips. “You’re beautiful,” Harry gasped, his hips pressed firmly to Draco’s arse. “Fuck, you should see yourself.”

Draco moaned again and attempted to undulate his hips, meeting only resistance in the form of the pillows and Harry’s own hips.

“Fuck, you look so good taking my cock,” Harry groaned. He straightened his shoulders to get a better view of Draco’s arse stretching around the girth of his cock. He rocked his hips as he watched, the muscle both clinging to the length of his cock, and opening up readily for him.

“ _Harry_ ,” Draco gasped. He reached back with one hand to grab at Harry’s arm, pulling him forwards. Harry let himself be moved. He kept his hips pressed firmly to Draco’s arse, moulding his body to Draco from his legs to his stomach pressed against the top of Draco’s arse. He braced himself on the bed next to Draco’s head with his palm, his muscles straining to keep his arm straight with the weight of his upper body on it. Draco transferred his hold from Harry’s arm to his hand, worming his fingers beneath Harry’s so that Harry both held his hand and pressed it down against the bed. Harry adjusted his hips, bringing his other hand back to grip Draco’s hip to hold him steady.

“Alright?” Harry asked, his voice coming out as a strained gasp as he fought to hold himself together.

“Please,” Draco whispered. Harry could feel the way his back arched, his arse taking Harry’s cock so well. Draco’s thighs were still spread as wide as they could go, trembling slightly with the exertion it must have taken to keep them there.

“Yeah,” Harry said, his breath ghosting over Draco’s ear.

“I need it, _please_ ,” Draco whined, his arse clenching around Harry’s cock.

“So fucking sexy,” Harry gasped, rocking his hips against Draco. His upper body being raised gave Harry more leverage to roll his hips without having to adjust. Draco let out a high pitched moan when Harry pulled back and pushed his cock into him, a sob ripping its way out of his chest. “Fuck, look at you,” Harry groaned, fucking his cock into Draco.

Draco’s breath started coming out in little ‘ah’ sounds when Harry increased the speed of his hips, fucking into Draco hard and fast. The sound of their bodies colliding was impossibly loud in the dark room, trumped only by the moans that Draco wasn’t even attempting to contain. Draco’s body shuddered when Harry changed the angle of his hips to press slightly more downward, and the pitch of his breathy moans rose.

“There we go,” Harry groaned, thrusting harder. “That’s what you needed, isn’t it?”

Draco had gone past the point of being able to reply coherently, his moans a garbled mix of breathing, cursing, and Harry’s name over and over.

“Fuck, you look so good,” Harry groaned, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to delay his orgasm. “Fuck, _Draco_.”

The hand that Draco had slipped under Harry’s was clenching at the sheets as best as it could, fingers squabbling at the material as his moans turned to what sounded like sobs of pleasure. Harry felt Draco’s weight shift and he shot the hand on Draco’s hip out to intercept Draco’s hand from where he had been reaching for his cock.

“No,” Harry said, pressing Draco’s other hand against the mattress. His shoulders and thighs strained from holding his weight up so high. “You’re going to come like this, you don’t need to touch your cock.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Draco cried, before his words dissolved into an unidentifiable series of sounds.

“You can do it, love,” Harry groaned, a bead of sweat running down his back. “Fuck you look so good. You _feel_ so good, Draco. Come on my cock, come on.”

Draco’s face was buried in the sheets, but it didn’t stop the sounds of his needy moans filtering through at high volume. Harry gasped and squeezed Draco’s hands, the speed of his hips punishing.

“Come on baby, come on my cock. You’re doing so fucking good, taking my cock,” Harry gasped. Draco’s thighs began to spasm and his arse started to clench around Harry’s cock. “Fuck yes, there you go.”

Draco gasped and a long broken moan ripped itself from his throat. Every muscle in his body appeared to be shaking, his arse clenching down hard around Harry’s cock.

Harry dropped his weight onto his elbows and pressed his face against the back of Draco’s neck, his hips still thrusting in and out to work Draco through his orgasm. “That’s it, there you go,” Harry whispered, kissing the back of Draco’s neck. “You look so gorgeous coming on my cock. So beautiful, Draco.”

Draco started gasping, his arse releasing Harry from its vice grip. Harry didn’t bother pushing himself back up onto his palms, rocking into Draco from his lowered positon. Draco’s breath was hitching with each rock, his thighs shaking hard from either his two orgasms, or with the effort it took to keep them spread so wide. Harry’s breathing sped up as he moved his hips, chasing his own orgasm. His breath puffed against the back of Draco’s neck and his hands were still clenched around Draco’s. His cock throbbed and he came inside Draco with a low gasp, his head tipped back as his hips stuttered.

Draco whimpered against the mattress, likely from overstimulation. Harry pressed a kiss to his neck once he was able to control his breathing, and gently pushed himself off of Draco and back onto his knees. He pulled his cock out of Draco wet a wet sound, and pressed a kiss to Draco’s lower back. Draco whimpered again, and Harry gently moved his thighs inward an inch or so.

“Are they sore?” Harry asked, running his hands up and down Draco’s thighs. Draco made a small sound that Harry was decently sure was an affirmation, so he pressed a kiss to each of Draco’s thighs as well. It took a while for Harry to eventually push them closed, moving them inwards only an inch or so at a time so that he didn’t hurt Draco. When Draco’s legs were closed, Harry leaned over him to roll him onto his back, pushing the pillows to the side.

Draco’s eyes were closed and his mouth hung slightly open, his face lax as if he was asleep. Harry nipped at his raised knee and Draco made a small whining sound low in his throat. Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to the kneecap. He ran his hands up the back of Draco’s thighs again, gently massaging them. Draco’s mouth stretched into a small smile at the gesture.

“That feels nice,” Draco whispered. His voice displayed exactly the amount of noise he’d been making; the sound low and croaky.

“Do they still hurt?” Harry asked, caressing one of Draco’s thighs.

“They’ll be fine,” Draco whispered. “The pillows, on the other hand…”

“They’ll be fine too,” Harry replied, reaching for his wand and casting a handful of cleaning spells on the pillows.

“Mm,” Draco said, lifting his head for Harry to press a pillow underneath. “Come here.”

Harry did, pressing his body against Draco’s and giving him a soft kiss.

“You can probably take the spell down now,” Draco whispered. He nuzzled his face into Harry’s chest and sighed happily.

Harry very quickly discovered that the spell was no longer in working order, though he had no idea when it had stopped working.

“It’s down,” Harry said, tossing his wand onto the bedside table. “Nothing to worry about.”

Draco was already asleep, his face pressed against Harry’s chest and his arm draped over Harry’s stomach.

Harry sent a silent apology to Ron and Hermione.

 

(They apparently hadn’t heard his silent apology, judging by the dark flush on Ron’s cheeks the next morning at breakfast. Harry had no regrets.)


End file.
